Kim (Total Drama 60 Club)
Kim was a contestant, and one of the antagonists, on Total Drama 60 Club. She competed on the Terminators and the Rising Stars. Appears in: Total Drama 60 Club Personality Kim is a spoiled rich girl, who knows she has good looks, and knows exactly how to take advantage of boys with her looks and charm. She is also able to convince those that defect from her to come back, and is able to put pieces together well, as shown by her being able to defeat the original Order of the Fallen Star. She plays her game much like Alejandro, but it proves to not work out, as she is beaten by Mark, who helps Liam forge the Second Order of the Fallen Star, which is able to vote her out. She also proves to be able to forge alliances with other females, most notably Raaheel. She enjoys the spotlight as well, causing her to make a short-lived alliance with Blaineley, and then target her so she can get more attention. She seems to respect those that play the game well, as she congratulates Bermuda Square and Liam for besting her in You Bet Your Monaco. However, she votes for the Tripartite Alliance in the finale, due to her preferring their style of gameplay. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? She makes her entrance by showing off to the boys, impressing all of the boys, except for Alejandro and Cody. She then says in the confessional that she intends to play the game much like how Alejandro did in World Tour. In the captain vote, Kim votes for Sierra, in hopes of getting her and Cody on the same team, so she can pick them off. She is selected by Alejandro for the Terminators. In the challenge, she forms an alliance with Raaheel and Ezekiel, promising protection from Alejandro, and instructs them to throw the challenge, so she can vote out Alejandro, then reveals that her next target is Tobias, because she thinks that Tobias would target her, but then decides to use him to drive out other threats, and reveals that she thinks that Lindsay is a threat. She, along with Raaheel and Ezekiel, pursue Sierra when Blaineley spots her. Rush-ian Insanity At the start of the episode, she suspects Lindsay of eliminating DJ, as part of a plan to eliminate someone else. In the challenge, Kim calls out Chris for his "random pick" not actually being random, which Chris admits to. When Gwen tries to cross, Kim headbutts her into the water, and scolds Trent for fishing her out of the water, pulling him into the water. In the second part of the challenge, Kim reveals to have Swiss grandparents, and does well at sledding, grabbing 8 flags, before Topher grabs the wrong 7 flags. Drama Boiling Over In the challenge, Kim makes herself head chef using her looks. In the confessional, she reveals that her parents both went to culinary school. She has her team make mac and cheese, a burger with poutine, and Nanaimo bars. Her team comes in 3rd. Total Drama Straining Camp Kim is eliminated from the challenge when she collapses before the boat drill. After the challenge, Eva convinces Kim that she is in hot water for being the last one to quit the drill, and gets her to vote for Dawn. Off camera, she is able to get Raaheel and Ezekiel to vote with her, eliminating Dawn and Scott over her in a 1-1-1-5-6-7 vote. A Day Off Kim decides to targets Justin, due to him having good looks and the ability to manipulate. She forms an alliance with Blaineley, offering both of them attention, but actually wanting to eliminate Justin. She slams Lindsay against a wall, revealing that she knows her true nature, before offering her an alliance to eliminate Justin. She then seduces Sam for his vote against Justin. When Bermuda Square discusses with her on who to eliminate from the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, she suggests going after a stronger target than Katie or Sadie, leading Cody to suggest Zoey. When she notices Sierra and Cody about to have sex in the hotel, she questions if they still know that there's a game going on. The Trimarathon This episode marks the official beginning of Kim and Leonard's relationship. Kim ends up on the Rising Stars. Leonard approaches Kim in an attempt to get on the same team as her. Kim agrees, and kisses Leonard on the cheek, leaving him in a trance. Kim also flirts with Mike, tricking him and Cameron into leaving the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. She also offers to hook Anne Maria up with someone to get her off Mike's back. During the challenge, Kim forges an alliance with Amy, offering protection from Mark. Later, she finds an immunity idol hidden in the sand, and to make sure no one finds it, stuffs it between her breasts. Kim then convinces Leonard that the Order of the Fallen Star is trying to vote him out. She is eliminated with Liam in the kayak challenge. Off With His Girlfriend! At the start of the episode, Kim goes after Anne Maria, and flirts with Mike, allowing Noah to convince Mike to vote himself off to escape the flirting, and save his relationship with Zoey. Kim tries to do the paparazzi, but Raaheel convinces the team to have Blaineley do it instead. Leonard calls Kim a "level 20 hottie." Kim flirts with B a bit, making Leonard jealous. Mike votes himself out, causing Kim to indirectly eliminate Mike. Jump Jump Revolution on Team Unity Kim throws the challenge, by intentionally doing it slowly, in an attempt to eliminate Staci, who she thinks is leading the Order of the Fallen Star. She has Leonard and Amy vote for Staci, but Staci, Blaineley, Raaheel, and Ezekiel, as well as B, vote against Kim. Kim receives the most votes in a 5-3-1 vote, but plays her immunity idol, eliminating Staci in a 0-3-1 vote. Do Not Talk About Dodgeball In the challenge, Kim hits Gwen in the first game, but is eliminated with Amy by LeShawna. Kim is mentioned by Mark when he offers Sammy the choice of eliminating Kim or eliminating Amy. True to Mark's prediction, Geoff, Bridgette, Sky, and Dave vote against Kim, while Vladimir, Cody, Sierra, and Mark vote against Amy (Eva is not allowed to vote). Sammy decides to eliminate Amy, due to Sammy thinking that Amy's attempts to make up with her are fake, and Kim barely dodges elimination once again in a 5-4 vote. Truth or Failure This episode marks the beginning of Kim and Liam's relationship, and breakup of Kim and Leonard's relationship. After Blaineley shoves Raaheel off the Elizabeth Tower to keep her in the challenge, Kim is able to get Raaheel and Ezekiel's loyalties back. For one of Kim's dares, she must shove the contestant of her choice off the Elizabeth Tower. She initially wants to go for Blaineley for shoving Raaheel off the tower, but chooses Liam, because Liam asks to go. After Kim "shoves" Liam off the tower, she admits that Liam is the sort of person she would want to date. Chris then dares Liam to kiss Kim, and the two more than happily agree.. Chris reveals in the confessional that he actually tried to set them up. When Liam asks "for the game?" Kim replies "for us," before they make out, and when Leonard gets jealous, Kim flips him off, breaking up their relationship. Liam and Kim are eventually disqualified for making out too much. Kim helps Liam through another challenge, by convincing him that he is skydiving when B is forced to pick his nose, and wipe the result on Liam. Kim is able to get Liam to vote with her for Blaineley, while Leonard votes for Liam out of jealousy. With Liam's new loyalty, and Raaheel and Ezekiel's returning loyalty, Kim eliminates Blaineley in a 4-2-1 vote. Topher the Price of One In the challenge, Kim defeats LeShawna. She decided to eliminate Leonard, to remove the evidence of her being a manipulator. She bribes Ezekiel with a cookie to vote out Leonard, noting that if Leonard is voted out, they will get voting power, and Leonard was going after her. She then tells Raaheel to eliminate Leonard, convincing Raaheel that Josee wants to vote her out, and intends to spread a rumor that Raaheel got Kim and Liam hooked up, which would cause Leonard to try to get Raaheel eliminated. With Liam's jealousy vote, and Raaheel and Ezekiel's votes, Leonard is eliminated in a 4-1-1 vote. You Bet Your Monaco This episode marks the official breakup of Kim and Liam. Bermuda Square, at the start, decides to get rid of Kim, seeing her as a liability. Kim attempts to prevent Mark from talking to Liam, but Josee allows Mark to find out, causing Kim to slap her in the face. Mark has Liam form the Second Order of the Fallen Star. When Raaheel states that she is allergic to trout, Kim force feeds Raaheel to fish tails, not wanting to lose, causing Raaheel to break out in hives. In the poker tournament, when Mark puts an all-in bet, Kim is eliminated after she goes with the all-in bet, and Mark wins the hand. When Kim is shown a fake photo of Ezekiel cuddling Josee by Liam, Kim buys it. Cody then gives Kim a fake immunity idol. When Kim is informed she has been voted out, she tries to play the idol, but it turns out to be a fake made by a 3D printer, and Kim is eliminated in a 4-1 vote. She congratulates Bermuda Square and the Second Order of the Fallen Star for their gameplay. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme Kim hosts the race across Bermuda in the final challenge. Kim does not ask a question. She votes for the Tripartite Alliance to win, because she liked their gameplay style. Trivia Comparisons * Kim is the only female 60 Club contestant to be in more than one relationship over the course of the season, being in a relationship with Leonard from The Trimarathon to Truth or Failure, and Liam from Truth or Failure to You Bet Your Monaco. ** She is one of 2 60 Club contestants overall to be in more than one relationship over the course of the season, the other being Liam, who was in a relationship with her from Truth or Failure to You Bet Your Monaco, and Kitty from This Game Is For Bluffers. Competiton * Kim is the only 60 Club contestant to survive being targeted individually by an alliance, having survived being targeted by the Order of the Fallen Star. * She is one of 8 contestants to use an immunity or cancellation idol, the others being Scott, Alejandro, Ella, Anna, Ezekiel, Mark (for Eva), and Sammy. ** She is one of 4 contestants to try to use a fake idol, the others being Duncan, Dawn and Sammy. In the case of all 4, they were eliminated the same elimination they tried to use the fake. * Kim has caused 9 eliminations. ** She has directly eliminated Heather, Alejandro, Zoey, Justin, Staci, Blaineley, Leonard, and B. ** She has indirectly eliminated Mike. Miscellanious * Kim is the only 60 Club newbie to be from Canada. * Kim is the only contestant to have jewels on the pockets of her pants Production * Kim's model has vector assistance from Emma for the body, and Heather for the head and hair. * Kim was originally going to last much longer, and be defeated by the Anti-Manipulator Alliance and the Tripartite Alliance. The Order of the Fallen Star was also going to be her alliance. However, after Noah overthrew Tobias, this was thrown out. ** There was also going to be a line of sucession; Blaineley would overthrow Kim with the Second Order of the Fallen Star, then Raaheel and Ezekiel would overthrow Blaineley, then the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, under control of the Tripartite Alliance, would overthrow Raaheel and Ezekiel. As such, in some of TheNewGame's early versions of the voting chart, Kim's sphere of influence was identified as "Kim LOS (line of succession)." This, too, was thrown out when Noah overthrew Tobias.